Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventurers of Silver
by Galland
Summary: One day, a Island appeared out of no where. A Pokemon took notice and in a matter of week, this brand new land was now populated with exploring teams eager to find out about the mysteries of this land, perhaps even find why Mystery Dungeons exist. Of course, in their paths lies many traps and turnabouts. But will these adventurers unravel the unknown? -Accepting Rescue Teams OCs-
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what happened, I don't remember a thing. But I do know I'm in a dream right now. A very strange dream. I can smell something, but I cannot distinct what. I can see colors, but everything pass from red to a wild color. Well, guess you could say I'm in some kind of Coma, this dream seems pretty real.

"Hello..." Said a voice coming from no where. Something Is telling me this voice ain't coming from my conscious

"Hello," I casually respond back.

"You might be wondering what Is happening to you, truth be told...You finally got your wish." What? Wish?

"My wish? What the hell are you talking about?" I respond back while trying to recall something, but nothing comes.

"You made a wish, remember? A wish that will greatly affect the world...But alas, you don't seem to remember a thing. It's better that way." What the hell is he talking about?

"Who are you and who am I?" I shockingly yelled.

"Let's just say your fun is just about to begin..." He whispered "Now here's something important. I will question you and you will answer back. Okay?"

"What? Why?"

He sighted "You shall see, you will understand. For now, relax and calm down...So what kind of Pokemon you like?"

What kind of Pokemon I like? Oh man... "I like all kind of pokemons." What kind of person am I to say otherwise?

"Good answer." He firmly say. "Now for the other question. A friend of yours is stuck in a house. This house is burning. What do you do-" "Save my friend" Of course, that what I would do.

"Please, don't interrupt me, I'll just give you a selection of answers" "Come on, what else do you want me to do? Do the rumba?" "Look at yourself, you cannot really do Rumba, can't you?" I took a look at myself, but saw nothing. Of course, it's a dream so I didn't really give a proper shit

"As you can see, you aren't what you think you are right now" "Of course, dumbass, I'm in a dream." "Good. Think of it that way...I like it." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Next question" He continued "You are given a mission, but you do not think you will be able to do it. Will you give that mission to someone else, keep at it or just don't do it at all?"

"Well, it's depends on what the mission is-" "Just answer one thing" How annoying. "It's truly depends, but I'd say do it all the way." "Ah, I see..." Respond the voice

"You are sick-" "No, I'm not" I amusingly said "And you are far from home. Would you seek medical supplies near you, call for a friend or wait for it to pass?" "Medical supplies, why would I wait at all?" "Okay, you go seek for medical supplies, but in your way, you end up collapsing on the ground. You fall into a coma-" "Wait, is that what happened? Are you my unconscious?" For once in this conversation, I finally panicked "No, and...Well, why would I even lie on that part? No. This is merely a question and I desire a answer." The voice took a moment, perhaps wanting me to say a word "Anyhow, you fall into a coma. What do you think will happen to you? Will you...A, wake up later? B, wake up in a hospital...Or C, being dead...?"

"Wait, it's still a matter of circumstance for that question! It's can be anything!" The voice sighted again "...Don't make it harder for me. Just answer my question, please." "Fine, you big baby. C." "Oh...? What's make you think that?" "If I am out on the field and no one around to help me, then I will die, right? Unless there is a person who find me, and even then, who say that person will actually lend me help?" "You gave me an answer, I will give you another question. Do you like music?"

"Yes." "Do you like sports?" "depends." "Yes or no." The voice said annoyingly "Yeah" "Would you like to be a star?" "Nah" "Ah, why so?" The voice say with a curious tone. "Because being a hot sun and not doing anything else is pretty boring!" A silence came up while I laughed "A bad joke. Ha ha ha." He said. "I meant in Actor style, you know, these." "Nah, being an actor is out of the question for me. It's a boring life while I crave adventure." "Oh. Nice to know you like that."

"Okay, now how about this: You and your friend are told of this great monster that reside in a cavern. Of course, your friend is deadly scared of entering this place, but you two have been dared to do so. Would you...A: Try to get your friend inside, B: Go by yourself and tell your friend how it's was like and lie of his presence? ...Or C: You don't go at all?" "B, Monsters don't exist." "Hmmmmm? What's that? Monsters don't exist...? Ah, but you should know better." "Well, there IS monsters, but not in the literal form." "When I'm speaking of monster, I'm talking about monstrosities, not what you just said." The voice said. "Any other questions?"

"Hmmm...I think were set. Beside, it's doesn't matter if you answer my questions or not, your fate has been decided from the start." "WHAT?" "Yes. You heard me right. The second you got into this coma or whatever you humans call it, It's was the second I decided your fate." "But that's mean you are-" "No" The voice quickly said, "It's not what you are thinking. You are giving me too much credit" If I could see his face, I'm sure I would see blushing "But enough, when I said fate was decided, I'm not saying it's will be what you do, but what you will be..." "I will be...?" I asked, what the hell is he talking about? "Yes. What you will be. Soon you will wake up, and see for yourself what I meant."

"Then where am I? Who am I and why are you talking to me?" "So much questions, so little time...Oh wait, no, scratch that. I'm having fun here, but you...Oh you...Yes, you. You annoyed me, it's time for a little payback..." And with that said, a flash took over my eyes. I couldn't mutter a word.

For your team, have at least two to three Pokemons and what will be the name of it. You can also create a random character that may appear in the story. Feel free to add a back story or anything you may want to add. No legendary accepted, anything else is fine.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened wide my eyes and got myself up. Awake at last

"Woah there! Settle down there!" A voice said next to me, turning my face reveal a Pancham. "Am I dreaming?" I asked while looking around, It's night time, behind the Pancham is a Pangoro sitting near a bonfire and it's look like were in a forest here. I also feel way much smaller and..."OW!" He gave me a slap "Nope!" He smirked "What the hell, man?" "Oh, I'm sorry if you wanted to know if you were still dreaming!" "Hey, Junior, that's not how you greet someone we just saved." "Saved? So you guys can speak?"

"WHAT! Of course we can speak, dummy!" The Pancham yelled "Gee, I wonder if you got your head bonked! Do you even remember who you are?" I took a look at myself, yep, not me at all "HOLY" I gasped. My body was now small and red scales with a tail on fire, no doubt about it. I'm a Charmander? "But wait, am I really awake or am I getting the most real-life dream ever?" I asked, I think I know the answer to this one. "Listen, kid. We don't know who you are, we found you in a mystery dungeon we visited last day. It's was strange to see the last room with you on the floor all alone, but we had no choice but to bring you safely here." The Pangoro spoke "So come near the bonfire and tell us what you know."

"Well, I guess it's alright." I sat down in front of it, got my hands close to the fire, but couldn't feel the heat from it. I looked around and I see the Pancham just sitting next to me, giving me a grin. Next to the big burly Pokemon is a sleeping Delcatty and not too far seems to be a Garchomp or a gabite? "Well, I just woke up with no memory except for a guy asking me questions and telling me my fate is chosen." I approached my hands into the fire, still no feel except for the wavers of the flame "Continue" The Pongoro asked. "That's pretty much it. I can recall I was human b-" "Human?" The big one ask "huh? Daddy, you know what a human is?" "..." Silence, perhaps human are badly seen here? "...No. I don't recall hearing anything about humans. What are humans and...Do you at least recall your name?" He asked. Perhaps these Pokemons don't even know of our existence.

"Well...Ummm...Nah, I don't recall it. But Humans are those giant like creature that walks around and wear clothes" Man, I must sound stupid "Giant? You mean taller than me?" "What are clothes, dad?" "No, I think it's around your size. And clothes is something you wear" "Something you wear? Like a bag or a band?" Asked Pancham "Yeah, but more like a Hitmonchamp or a Jinx" "But these pokemons do not wear anything" Said the Pangoro. A silence came by, they really don't know what clothes are? Then again, they ARE naked...And me too "Well, that's awkward, I really can't recall a thing if not for that." I said, sighing "Make yourself at home, tomorrow we'll get you to town and you'll be able to decide what you want to do after that." The giant said, "Yeah, dad and I are both in a Rescue Team, but we think It's best if you come to town for now." "Rescue team?" I asked, "Yeah!-" "Adventurers, son. It's different now" The Pangoro smirked

"Oh yeah, and much better too!" "Rescue teams and Adventurers, huh?" "You don't know about these? Then again, you seem like you were born yesterday! Let me tell you all about them..." "Oh, oh, can I dad?!" "Yeah, sure, help yourself." Pancham got up while his dad smiled at the situation "Alright, so we were a Rescue team back from where we were!" "Alright," I said "It's a big, big Island! But not as big as we are now!" "O...kay" "Back from the place we were, the big Island named...Dad, our Island got a name, right?" "Well, it IS a big land, but never in my life did I hear someone saying it's name" "Anyway, we came on this island, called mystery Island because It's just appeared out of thin air one day!" "Thin air? One day?" "Hmmm, hmm. Many come and take the sea way along with the sky, but not one of them saw this land before. It's all started a week ago when a Pelipper brought news to the town of our little Isle." "Just a Pelipper?" I asked

"Yeah, that's what I've heard. A week later and some rescue teams made their way here in hope to find it's mysteries and treasures. Of course, it's was a radical change from where we live, but thanks to a certain Wailord, things went faster than expected." "But since there is no one to Rescue here and we are here for the exploration, we call ourselves Adventurers!" The pancham proudly said "Of course, you can join us, but I feel like you should go join the town in making instead. You would learn more about your case instead and you wouldn't be in danger at all." His Dad said "Yeah, I guess It's will be a good start if I go over there first." "For now, you can get some sleep. Me and my son will keep the look out for the night." "Yeah, we will ensure everything is right!" His son grinned.

* * *

Of course, I couldn't sleep, so I continued to talk with them for a while. Turns out the "Mystery Dungeon" They found me in was just your casual cave for them. No strange pokemons, no strange finding, nothing...Except for this empty room with me in it. To them, I seem like a perfect, healthy looking Charmander, no oddity to it. They even said my tail was burning just like it's should when they picked me up. I asked if they heard anything like a voice, but nothing as well. Their Adventure Team is blessed by the name of Goro and Company. Of course, Goro was the name of Pangoro and his son, due to being named Junior, had the same name. At one point this night they had to switch with the Delcatty and Gabite, named Mimi and Chomp.

I asked the same questions to them and they don't know much as well about my current situation, Chomp even less as he didn't speak much compared to Mimi's wild talking. She told me how their team came to be, how Goro lost his wife, or mate since were talking about Pokemon, obviously, how they dream big and how they will stick together through the end. And then she went on and on about how I will like the Town and that there is already a team of Conkeldurrs constructing it. I can't believe it's can go that fast, but I've yet to see it for myself. I had to get some sleep after all that talk.

* * *

Inside my dreams, I'm in a house and exploring it. It's seems to be run down, but outside there is other houses. Guess I was right when I was saying I was human, then again, how the hell would I said that I am Human if I didn't know what they are at all? I sat down, I could feel my human body...Except partly, no tail. And then I remembered I can control these dreams

"Hello? Are you still here?" I asked, nothing. "Hey, come on, you know you can hear me." My voice is definitely different from the one I spoke with earlier. I guess I must find out why I became a Pokemon and perhaps find why this Island came to be. But why me? Something tells me I did wish for it like he said, but not that way. I don't think I would have become a Pokemon just for the fun of it, or perhaps even I didn't want to become one at all. What was that wish anyway? Did I even make one?


	3. Chapter 3

Something is shaking me, I can't tell what it is, but It's like something Is transporting me. Suddenly, I stopped...But soon I felt my entire body falling and...

I opened my eyes, It's wasn't the forest I was in just some hours ago, but a stranger, darker forest. It's was barely lit by the sun, but if It's wasn't for my tail, I wouldn't get a good look. Just were am I? "Goro? Junior? You there, guys?" I screamed, "Mimi! Chomp!" ...Nothing. Only the rustling of the leaves around me. No point in staying here. I sat down, just were am I?

"(So this is real?)" Feeling my body, touching the ground, taking up some grass in my hand, smelling the air, the wind slowly brushing the leaves, there was no doubt about it...I'm well awake and It's look like I may just be completely alone here. I laid down on the grass. "(How in the living hell could these guys leave me all alone? Or where the hell am I?)" And then it's hit me. Maybe something came up? Something chased us? Of course. I got back in a sitting position. "(Yeah, no doubt. I doubt these guys would have abandoned me like that)" I got up. "(Time for some exploration)"

I started walking on a straight line, looking around ,I can see shadows passing through, eyes twinkling at me and chirping of flying types. It's pretty grand and amazing in here despite it's darkness. But nothing that could indicate prints or where I should go. At least there's some berries, apples, seeds and stuff like that on the ground. And now that I think about it..."OW!" Something just knocked me into the grass. "What the hell, m-" A Froakie is rushing to me. "STOP!" I yelled while getting back up, but he headbutted me again. "Argh" I could feel something getting out of my mouth...Flames? I jumped away as he tried to send another hit...He's a water type, so... I doused him up in flames

...And the Froakie flashes up in a yellow light and disappeared. "(What the hell was that?)" I waved my hand where he was, but nothing. Impossible that I killed him, these flames could have done nothing to a water type like him...Then again, he seemed pretty bruised up. Just what the hell happened? ...And I'm lucky he didn't use his water moves on me. But none less, I need to continue on my path...No matter what, I guess

No other pokemons seemed to go my way, at least so far...And then something glittered on the grass not far from me. I approached and...It's coins. Coins lying on the ground in the middle of no where. "(Did a Meowth train here or what?)" I had nothing to pick these up, so I let them be on the floor. No point in having currency if it's only going to be in the way of my hands...And no real chance of finding a Town anytime soon. Wait, something Is coming up my way. I turned around and a Poochyena Is running toward me.

At the last moment, it's jumped while opening it's maw. In a pinch, I turned around and gave it a hit with my tail, sending him flying into a tree...And same thing happened, he flashed and disappeared. "What the hell was that?" Just what is going on? Am I being tested? Or some other shit? Guess that means I don't need to hold back on anyone here...

I started running, something was growing in front of me, a lot of darkness where I was going...Soon, only my tail could make me see properly despite the sunlight. And then I stopped. Right in front of me, it's was like a wall of trees. Nothing in between, it's was just solid, back to back trees. I tapped it, no doubt. It's feels like a tree. A Idea flash through my brain. "(What if I burn it?" ...But no, It's would set the entire forest on fire and I'm not THAT desperate yet. "No way in Hell would I do that..." I whispered. I started walk near the thick wall of trees. Just where can I get out of this place? Is this some kind of Fortress made for Pokemons?

...And then, looking at the ground, I see something I doubt I would have seen coming at all: A stairway. A stairway leading down to more darkness. I got to it and looked down inside...Nothing. I got my tail near the entrance and...Nothing. It's like the void was eating the light out of my flame. "Hahaha...Ehhh...Yeah...(This is some creepy shit.)" I looked around, no Pokemons around. Contemplating it, there MUST be something downstairs...Or is it just completely without any purpose? ...Leading to the stomach of a giant pokemon? Or worse, making you fall into a void for eternity? ...Or some magic is at work here...?

...Guess I got no choice, If curiosity kills me, then so be it. I doubt I'd last long here. I got down the stairs...Up until the last one and looked around. Complete darkness. My fire was well lit, but only darkness stood in front of me. I laid down and tried to touch the ground...And touched it. "(Ah HAH! Magic!)" I grinned. Scenarios are going wild into my head, but I couldn't help setting my two feet down.

...And then the same forest I was in sprung all around me. From ground, to trees, to sunlight, to sparkling eyes around me. "WAAAGH!" I jumped. I turned around and the stairs was gone. "Just what IS happening?" "(You are in a mystery dungeon)" I said to myself in Goro's voice, there was no other explanation to it. Mystery dungeon. I stood there in silence.

...And then I started walking around in a circle "So this is a mystery Dungeon? So you can't kill Pokemons? Or are they using something to get out while I attack them? Is there a Legendary here that protect them? Or Is it the work of something far beyond what I think? Where the hell am I anyway?" I stopped. I can't just ask myself THAT, can't I? I mean, I'm walking around trying to get out of here. "Alright." I took a deep breath. There is one thing to do. "ANYONE HERE KNOWS THE WAY OUT OF HERE...?"

I waited for a while, no response. Not even the glittering eyes, opening and shutting, made a move. "Alright, if no one wants to help me, I'll just go my way." I said, while starting to walk. Looking around, it's almost exactly like what I saw, you can smell the air, feel the wind and the grass. After a while of fighting Pokemons, finding...Strange items on the ground like CDS, Computer disks, and others, I finally found another stair. "(Here we go.)"

...And this time was...Another forest, different paths. Then again, is there even such things as different paths or am I just turning around in here? "Not again..." Alright, one more time, and If It's not what I must do, then so be it. And then at the same time, howling could be hear all around me. "(Gulp, this ain't going to be great." I started running around. Something leaped behind me, a Mightyena! It's barked and rushing at me! Quick, looking around me, only trees, but trees are good! I jumped between two that seemed just right for my size...Bingo! I could hear the mightyena yelp behind me with a bang noise between the two trees. "(Come on, where's the exit?)" Looking around, more mightyenas coming my way, one tried to bite me, but I was lucky enough to evade him and got farther between the trees.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, I was now running at full speed...At full Gnome speed...But it's was running none less. It's was my life in danger. *THUD*

I could feel myself falling down...On...stairs...

I made it...

I got up, but it's wasn't exactly the same sight as before. I was in a forest, but everything was well lit. On a full moon, I'm sure it's would be just as clear to get around here.

"Charmander, are you alright?" A voice said, I turned to it and...It's the froakie. "When you knocked me out, I came rushing back at full speed, but I couldn't find you." "What?" I simply said, dumb founded. "I mean, you should have seen your look, but I wouldn't have done any water moves on you!" "Errr...Why are you talking to me that way? What just happened in there?" "...Are you alright?" "Yeah, just a bit confused. Ju- Wait, I've got a bunch of Mightyenas coming after me! We've got to run!" He started laugh "Relax! Relax!" He said "It's a Mystery Dungeon! Those who live in it don't usually care about getting out! You're totally fine!" "But what ARE Mystery Dungeons?" "You were just born, right?" Clearly, he ask that with a face that yells -Is it true?-. Now that I notice, he don't even have any bruises. "Alright, let me explain!" He said with a smile.

"...Mystery Dungeons are mysteries to us! ...Get it?" A big great smile waiting for me to catch the joke, the usual. "Hahaha! Of course not!" I said while clearly faking it "Oh." Did he really think I didn't catch? "Anyway, Mystery Dungeons are home for many Pokemons. anyone you defeat in there, they end up somewhere else inside the dungeon, but usually right from where they came from. No one knows how they came to be, or what are their true purposes, but it's a great way to train!" "So you came all the way here to train?" "Of course! I mean, where I live Is right next to here!" "Really? Can I join you for today? I really don't have anywhere to go" "Sure, In fact, follow me!" He started to walk away, I followed him "It's a good walk from here, but It's won't last too long" He said

"So what's your name?" I asked "My name...? Hmmmm...My parents are still in the generation of Pokemons who didn't really gave a name to themselves, and while I do have a name, I hate to use it. Call me Froak. You?" "Mine? Oh boy, I can't remember mine. You wouldn't believe all the things I went through." "Humor me, we've got plenty of time!"

And so, I told him everything that happened to me. From the strange voice that questioned me, to Goro's Team, to my trip in the dark forest and how I cannot remember what I did before being a Charmander.


End file.
